True Love is Unforgettable
by kei-puff
Summary: The need to get over him is there but never fully achieved. Will her heart stop aching when he decides to come back into her life? This time taking up another role other than friend.


A/N: This is my first fanfic ok…so don't kill me if you hate my story

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ok…so don't kill me if you hate my story. Thanks to Toyoko for editing for me.**

Since he had left, she thought she had lost it all: her mind, her soul, her love. They were kids and love wasn't a big deal anyway…at least not to him. She was 18 now and had decided that it was far time to get over him, to forget that he was in her life any at all, to pretend he just never existed. She had waited long enough and it was high time to move on. But could she? Could she forget how much he meant to her, what she felt for him? But they were kids right, it couldn't have been really love.

As Sakura paced her room searching for her weapon belt, she felt drawn out and tired from her previous mission to retrieve Sasuke and bring him back…but she had failed. She hated going on missions that involved him because they always brought back memories and of how he left her all alone. She was frustrated now.

"Why did I have to know him? He's only causing a big mess in my life!" She said plopping down heavily on her bed, sinking into its softness.

"Where is that stupid weapon sack? I could have sworn I left it in the closet, now I'm going to be later than Kakashi for training…how great," she mumbled to herself as she sprawled out, her arms and legs on her bed, her face stuffed into the warmth of her pillow. Her hair was a complete mess and she didn't plan on combing it that morning, she was much too tired.

"Shit! I have got to get to training!" She said, jumping to her feet feeling as if she was a ferris wheel. She straightened her delicate pink spread on her bed, then ran through the door, forgetting her breakfast and her weapon sack.

As she approached the bridge where her team members, sensei and she always met for training, she could see and hear her loud-mouthed friend, Naruto, waving at her and shouting her name.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" He was shouting. Sakura walked up to him lazily, wanting to bang him in the head, but she was too weak. He was still kind of immature, although he was 18, but he was still a good friend.

"Sakura-chan, you're late. What happened? And you don't look too good either," he looked at her, concern evident in his large, animated blue eyes. Sakura raised a lazy eye to him.

"I'm okay, Naruto, I'm just a bit tired, that's all," she answered. He gave her a queer look then changed the topic.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei? He always so late," he said with an annoyed childish look on his face. Just then Kakashi appeared behind them in a poof of smoke.

"Sorry I'm late, but I was just on the road of…" he began.

"LIAR!" Shouted Naruto, pointing directly at him. Kakashi ignored him and continued to his next sentence.

"Okay, let us begin training," Kakakshi said, noticing that Sakura wasn't her usual cheerful self.

"Sakura, are you alright?" He asked. She nodded.

"I am. I'm just a little tired," then she fainted into Kakashi's arms.

**4 HOURS LATER**

Sakura awoke in her room. She was lying in her bed covered by her light, pink sheet. Her eyes examined the room, then she noticed Naruto sitting beside her bed. He stared at her with concern in his eyes and she gave him a puzzled look.

"What happened?" She asked in a slightly far-away voice.

"You fainted because you haven't eaten this morning and you're also extremely tired," he answered, his seriousness struck her. She sighed and looked down at her hands. They looked pale and weak.

"Naruto, I have to go and train," she said sternly, determination allowing her to look him in the face, "I have to get stronger and it's not going to happen with me just laying here!" He knew she was thinking about Sasuke and how he had said that she was too weak, that she was an obstruction.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but you are going to stay in your bed and get some rest. You can train tomorrow," she said, using the mature side of him that no one knew. It shocked Sakura for a few seconds before she could answer him.

"NO!"

"Sakura! Don't argue with me!" He yelled. She looked at him and gave him a cute pout.

"Fine," she said.

"Okay, now just get some rest and you'll be able to train tomorrow." He then left, leaving her alone in her room to quarrel with herself, INNER SAKURA.

'Hey! You can't just sit here on your lazy ass! Don't listen to him! Go train!' INNER SAKURA yelled.

"Alright my inner frenzy," Sakura said. She then jumped to her feet and walked to her closet. She rummaged through it to find a suitable outfit to wear. She thought of something light and comfy so she picked out a short skirt with attached shorts underneath and a pink sleeveless blouse which showed a small amount of cleavage.

'What an outfit to wear to go training…oh well…whatever,' she observed in the mirror. Then she noticed her weapon sack in front of her, the same one she couldn't find that morning.

"Stupid sack," she grumbled picking it up and heading for the door. Sh felt much better than she had earlier that morning, but she was still a bit weak. She was sure she could manage though so she hurried to the training grounds.

As she got closer to her destination, she noticed that the sky was darkening. A touch of cold air brushed against her skin and sent chills up and down her spine.

'That's not going to stop me,' she continued, determined still.

She came to a stop at the training grounds. It looked so desolate and dark although it was mid-day. It seemed so much different now that she had grown up, but it still carried a trace of her childhood memories. Then she remembered Sasuke. The thought of him made her feel so cold inside that it lifted the hairs on her skin. She had told herself for the past six years that she was over him, but a part of her still wanted him close to her, to touch him and feel what his skin felt like, to even taste his lips. But as much as she would want this to happen, it was so impossible because he was so far away and she doubted that he ever thought of her. She then looked up in the sky to check the clouds and they were becoming even darker. She knew the rain was going to tear, yet she ignored it and started to fight.

MEANWHILE

Sasuke had found his way to Konoha venturing through the forest. He had no idea of what he was doing near there but he wanted to go somewhere else that was not Orochimaru's lair.

'What the hell am I doing here, anyway, it's not like I belong here anymore,' the more matured Uchiha said to himself. He was now a 19 year old masculine beauty. He still held his golden charms and developed it everyday.

"This place is just as how I left it…sickening," he spat out. He was now a few yards from Sakura whom he hadn't noticed until their eyes locked with each other. She was shocked out of her world and he…well, wasn't in such good shape either, but pretended to be cool. They were speechless for a while as they both examined each other. He thought of how grown-up she looked. She was completely different. Her hair was much longer, she had grown what….boobs and was even showing cleavage. She looked so curvaceous in her outfit. Sakura was thinking something out of this world. She thought she was completely hallucinating, maybe because she was thinking about this guy so much and then suddenly out of nowhere, he was in front of her…it just wasn't real. She was only convinced when he spoke to her and brought her back to life.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked in his usual emotionless voice.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing because I don't see any valuable reason that you should be here," she said trying to keep herself from crying.

"Its none of your business what I'm doing here, Sakura."

"Fine then don't ask me why I'm here, besides I belong here, too bad I can't say the same about you." She fired. This wasn't the same Sakura he once knew, she had changed a lot, even in her emotions and behaviour. Through everything he could see how hurt she was, how much pain he had brought to her.

"So, I guess I am now considered an outcast."

"You're more than an outcast, you're a heartbreaker!" She shouted, her eyes overflowing with tears. Just then the rain came, pouring cats and dogs mixing with her tears and washing them away from her face but more came anyway. At that moment the tension between them became too strong, that she wouldn't have it, so she ran away from him. She didn't care where she was going or what was going to happen after, but as long as she was away from him. As she ran, the branches of trees scraped her skin, the muddy puddles splashed her and the rain splashed her skin hard, but she couldn't stop running. She never thought of looking back once but continued running until she couldn't anymore and broke down in the muddy puddles beneath a cherry blossom tree. She thought she was alone, that she had finally gotten rid of him, but she was wrong.

"Running away never solves anything," he said monotonously. He stood over her form looking down on her.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed, the tearing rain beating down on her pale face. She now looked like a wet rat that needed warmth from the cold that haunted it.

"Do you think I'm going to make the same mistake I once did again?" He exclaimed. Could he even hear himself, of course he could. She had always been the one chasing after him, now it was his turn to chase after her. He bent down to his knees and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to push them off but he was obviously stronger than her so she let him have his way. She then pulled her closer into his arms. She could feel his warm breath on her cheeks bringing the colour back to her face.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," he said softly, holding up her chin. Onyx eyes met emerald ones which burnt with lust. He placed his warm lips on her shivering ones licking them until they were warm. His tongue asked for entrance which was willfully granted, then they fell victims of a passionate kiss. When they pulled away from each other gasping for breath, they couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"There's more where that came from," he said looking at her with a slight smirk on his face.

"Then take me there," she said smiling. He claimed her lips for himself once more, kissing her more passionately than before. He worked his way down to her neck, dispersing kisses everywhere, above and below. As he moved further down, she couldn't help but give out small moans of pleasure. The couple finally drifted off into a world of lust and fantasy, trying to please each other in anyway they could. The blossoms from the cheery blossom tree started to fall.

**Please review! Flames are welcome!**


End file.
